Let Me Love You
by BethyBoo97
Summary: What can Gerry do after Sandra finds out the truth about her Dad's death? How can one song help both of them? I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS


Gerry stood there in utter shock after the truth behind Sandra's dad's death had just been revealed and he'd watched her storm out with tears pouring down her face. If only he could fix this all for her. So out Gerry walked too, he was in to much shock to stay in the office and he just wanted to find Sandra. He got into his car with the intention of going to look for her. A song then came on the radio; it summed his feelings up exactly. How could a song be so perfectly suited to a situation?

_Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way you feel_

_Had no example of love that was even remotely real_

_How can you understand something you never had?_

_Oh baby if you let me, I can help you out with all of that_

He didn't recognise this song, it must have been newly released, his daughters would probably know the song and exactly who was singing it. All he knew was that the lyrics made him more determined to find Sandra to try fix her and help her through this but also to try reveal to her where his true feelings lay.

_Girl let me love you and I will love you until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you and all your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you and I will love you until you learn to love yourself_

_A heart of numbness gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there_

As he pulled up outside her house the song had finished but the lyrics still played around in his head. Quickly he got out the car and walked up the steps to her front door. He was instantly worried as he saw no lights on through out the house, but what was more worrying was the drunken Sandra who opened the door. Her face was pale and her usually bright blue eyes a duller colour now. What was that morning perfectly applied make up now, black streaky lines down her face and the black of her eyeliner all around her eyes. She still looked gorgeous to him, but he had never seen her let herself go like this before and that worried him.

_I can see the pain behind your eyes _

_It's been there for quite a while_

_I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile_

_I would like to show you what true love can really do_

_Girl let me love you and I will love you until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you and all your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you and I will love you until you learn to love yourself_

_A heart of numbness gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there_

'Come in then.' Sandra slurred.

He did as he was told and was surprised to see she could still keep herself up after he spotted the 3 empty wine bottles on the table. Immediately she walked in to the kitchen to grab another bottle of wine.

'I think you've had quite enough of that madam.' Gerry told her.

'And what would you know.' She retorted. Soon enough though she found Gerry's arms around her and she was breaking down in his arms. He had no idea what to do he'd never seen his boss and dear friend like this; she'd always been the strong character of the group. Of course he knew there was more to her than that though, he'd often got glimpses of it but he never wanted to see her like this again. Soon though he was doing what seemed natural and was trying to calm her. Slowly he helped her over to her sofa and sat her down and then positioned himself next to her. Straight away she moved closer to him and cuddled up to him and continued sobbing. Gently he stroked her hair and kissed to top of her head in an attempt to calm her down. After a while it began to work and slowly she began to fall asleep so in her hear he whispered.

'_Girl let me love you and I will love you until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you and all your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you and I will love you until you learn to love yourself_

_A heart of numbness gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you baby, love you baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you baby, love you baby'_

When he'd whispered the end of the song into her ear, he'd felt her smile into his side; he hadn't thought she'd been asleep. She reached up and lightly pressed her lips against his and then returned to the position she'd been in before and this time she did fall asleep.

**Okay, so I hope this is okay. It's my first songfic and the song was Let Me Love You by Ne-Yo. As soon as I first heard the song I thought it described this perfectly, I hope this fic did the same. Please review to tell me what you think.**

**Also for a while I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update as I'm rather busy at the moment but as soon as I get a moment I'll try my best to update.**

**Beth xxxx**


End file.
